


Losing Something Of Value to an Almost-Mecha Lion

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Blood but nothing too graphic, Gen, Wow i sure do love giving lucas eye injuries huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Deadly sharp claws can really hurt on your face after a protective mask gets knocked off.





	Losing Something Of Value to an Almost-Mecha Lion

"(Ah, be careful Lucas!)" Boney barked at Lucas. They were fighting the Almost-Mecha Lion, and Lucas had just narrowly avoided a swipe from it.

It had knocked off helmet, and a cowarding pigmask behind them grabbed it and put it over his current one.

Great. That's so helpful.

He continued to dodge attacks, as did Boney.

 

Boney howled in pain as the Mecha-Lion slashed at his leg.

"Boney!" Lucas called, and stopped dodging himself.

The Almost-Mecha Lion took notice of this, and slowly started to slink towards the kid while he was distracted.

"(Lucas, look out!)" Boney called out, but as soon as Lucas turned around, the Almost-Mecha Lion swiped its claws, and it hit Lucas in the face.

"AH! OWOWO!" Lucas yelled, hands shooting to his face.

His guard was still down, but the throbbing pain in his face made his grip on his PSI abilities loose.

Boney attempted to get up, but immediately collapsed upon applying weight to his injured leg.

The Almost-Mecha Lion leaped to the two vulnerable boys, but Lucas's loose grip on his PSI powers meant he wasn't able to control what happened next.

A beam of PK Love shot straight through the Lion, knocking it out of the air and onto the floor, deactivating.

Lucas fell down himself, and the Pigmasks helped him up and dragged the lion away. Well, the claymen did.

 

Lucas went to a nearby seashell house to knock on the door.

"Hello? Do you have any bandaids?" Lucas asked, holding a hand to his face as Boney licked his wounds.

Kumatora opened the door.

"Lucas!" She hugged him.

"Why do you need bandaids?" She asked.

He uncovered his eye.

"What do you think my dad would say?" Lucas asked in a small voice.

Kumatora came with some bandaids, wrapping up his eye and Boneys leg.

"Well, you should probably ask Duster about that. You two should come in, and help us plan on how to get Duster back."

"Okay." Lucas smiled.


End file.
